Opération Cupidon
by Crazy Av
Summary: -Rhaaaaaaa saleté de fièvre à la con! rageait Kageyama allongé dans son lit,comment avait t'il pu tomber malade aussi facilement? ha oui cet imbécile d'Hinata y avait était pour quelque chose. Je vous propose un os remplit d'humour et d'amour avec un fond de Daisuga


Hey hey salut mes petits cookies me voici avec un os tous droit sortit de mon imagination de malade mentale x) j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Payring:Kagehina avec un fond de Daisuga

Raiting:T

Les persos ne sont pas à moi malheureusement sauf Av qui est ma création,l'os c'est de la guimauve x) bonne lecture

-Rhaaaaaaa saleté de fièvre à la con! rageait Kageyama allongé dans son lit,comment avait t'il pu tomber malade aussi facilement? ha oui cet imbécile d'Hinata y avait était pour quelque chose et dire qu'il y à quelques jours il était en pleine forme au top du top! et il était tombé malade bêtement en oubliant juste de remettre sa veste,puis 3 jour après le pauvre noiraud s'était retrouvé avec un rhume des plus carabiné,ce dernier ayant eu raison du passeur de Karasuno. CRÉTIN D'HINATA! Cria une fois de plus l'ébène en s'agitant dans tous les sens.  
-Tobio calme toi s'il te plaie!soupira une jeune femme entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme avec un plateau repas entre les mains,si tu avais écoutés Shoyo tu ne serais pas malade en se moment et tu pourrais jouer au volley avec lui,mais bien sur têtu que tu es tu as fais ton dur et tu le payes,le sermonna t'elle.

-Mais..commença t'il à protester  
-Non pas de mais jeune homme c'est entièrement ta faute,alors maintenant assume les conséquence et reste au lit le temps que ta fièvre descende,ta mère n'est pas là et je dois m'occuper de toi alors laisse moi faire et repose toi compris?

-Hum..ouais..ronchonna l'ébène regardant part la fenêtre de sa chambre l'air ailleurs  
-Tobio? fit t'elle levant un sourcil s'asseyant à côté du corbeau

-Oui Av?  
-Rien mon grand,repose toi et mange un peu,sourit t'elle lui ébouriffant les cheveux doucement.

-Mais y en à trop pour moi!  
-Qui à dis que c'était uniquement pour toi? sourit t'elle avant d'entendre la sonnerie vais voir qui ça peut être reste là Tobio.

-Mais comment tu veux que je bouge! dit t'il ronchonnant  
Av descendant les escalier tout en pouffant de rire,si seulement son cousin savait se qu'elle lui avait préparée,la jeune femme ayant appelé plus tôt dans la matinée Hinata afin que se dernier vienne voir son passeur prendre de ses nouvelles,la jeune brune ayant prétextée un rendez vous en ville,celle ci avait évidemment demandé au jeune rouquin de prendre soin du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais pendant son absence. Le petit attaquant acceptant sans réfléchir heureux de pouvoir rendre service à la jeune Lewis,et ainsi pouvoir rester pendant des heures avec Kageyama.  
La brunette arrivant dans l'entré ouvrant la porte sur un Shoyo plus que souriant,la volleyeuse offrant un grand sourire au petit qu'elle appréciait énormément,ce dernier avait tellement changé son cousin en seulement quelque mois et le feinteur s'était révélé être un incroyable remède miracle pour le jeune noiraud.  
-Bonjour Av senpai! salua le plus jeune

-Bonjour Hinata,entre donc j'allais partir dans peu de temps je t'attendais,Kageyama est en haut dans sa chambre tu connais le chemin,je te laisse monter,sourit t'elle laissant passer le jeune homme au cheveux de feu,ce dernier montant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Ce si faisant sursauter Kageyama  
ayant reconnue entre mille les pas de son coéquipier  
-Bonjour Kageyama!

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA CRÉTIN?! s'écria le passeur interloqué d'avoir était interrompu dans ses pensés qui était en plus envers le petit roux,ça le prenait de plus en plus souvent hinata ne voulait absolument pas sortir de son esprit,l'attaquant le hantant jour et nuit aussi bien dans ses rêves que dans ses pensés et Kageyama s'était surprit sourire en pensant à Shoyo de la sorte.  
Mais merde! il lui arrivait quoi?!oui c'était agréable et apaisant mais il pensait tous les jours au feinteur.  
-Je suis venue te voir évidemment idiot!tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tous seul?je suis ton meilleur amis et ton coéquipier l'oublie pas Kageyama.  
Cette déclaration faisant rougir Tobio au plus au point,le concerné croyant que la fièvre le reprenait subitement,le noiraud passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux de jais.

-Tu vas bien Kageyama-kun? s'inquiéta le rouquin  
-Oui ça va,je suis fatigué

-Il faut manger,fit le bloqueur central venant s'installé sur le lit du plus grand prenant part instinct l'assiette et les couvert destiné à son é ouvre la bouche tu dois manger!et me dis pas le contraire ton ventre parle pour toi idiot,sourit t'il entendant le ventre de ce dernier crié famine.  
-Te..te fous pas de moi..

-Moi? mais non sourit Hinata,allé mange tu en as é mange sourit t'il,kageyama acceptant de manger le plus petit des deux faisant de même.  
-Tobio je vais en ville,j'ai rendez vous avec des amis,Shoyo prend bien soin de mon cousin je compte sur toi,sourit celle ci faisant un clin d'œil au petit roux embrassant sa joue. Sous le regard subitement jaloux et envieux du jeune noiraud. A plus tard les garçons sourit la jeune femme en partant, laissant les deux joueur entre eux,puis une fois sortit de la maison,Av sortit son téléphone composant un numéro qu'elle connaissait désormais très bien,son interlocuteur lui répondant

-Oui allos?sourit un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent  
-Allos Suga? c'est Av l'opération se déroule à merveille,je viens de sortir de la maison,Hinata est arrivé en avance mais ça m'arrange,j'arrive devant le lycée

-D'accord Av,merci encore de nous aider Daichi et moi  
-Pas de soucis sourit t'elle bon j'arrive je raccroche,dit t'elle en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard devant le lycée,apercevant Koushi et Daichi se sourirent se tenant la main avec douceur s'embrassant avec tendresse

-Hey! bonjour les amoureux sourit t'elle  
Les deux concernés rougissant légèrement à l'entente de cet adjectif.  
Tandis que pendant se temps dans la maison des Kageyama,Hinata continuer de nourrir son passeur de génie,le noiraud ronchonnant devant être si dépendant du rouquin qui s'amusait à jouer les maman poule avec lui,mais d'un côté voir son coéquipier si souriant et si heureux de l'aider faisait sourire Tobio qui se rendit compte qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune attaquant quand ce dernier lui avait sourit avec sincérité. Les joues du plus grand prenant une teinte carmin des plus adorable  
-Kageyama tu te te sens bien? demanda Shoyo venant coller son front contre celui de ce dernier,tu as de la fièvre?

-Mais je vais bien crétin! je pète la forme!  
-Toi en forme?et puis quoi encore je fais 2 mètre? soupira le rouquin,ne ment pas tu as de la fièvre et tu est tous sauf en forme kageyama couche toi idiot,fit le plus petit venant à califourchon sur le noiraud

-Crétin d'hinata qu'est ce tu fais?! vire toi imbécile!commençait à rougir de plus en plus Tobio sentant une irrésistible envie de sauter sur Hinata pour l'embrassé..l'embrassé?..l'embrassé! Non mon vieux concentre toi! pensait t'il merde il est tellement mignon comme ça,Tobio stop! arrête de mater!il est si mignon juste l'embrassé une fois,rien qu'une fois,sa peau doit être si peine perdu la mini guerre livré dans son esprit était perdu en vain,les sentiments du passeur ayant pris le dessus Kageyama fixant avec envie les lèvres tentatrice de l'attaquant,le jeune noiraud caressant alors la chevelure rousse du jeune attaquant faisant doucement descendre sa main contre sa joue. Ce geste enflammant les joues du concerné  
-Kageyama qu'est ce que tu fais? demanda le petit en bafouillant toujours à califourchon sur lui.

-Tu avais un grain de riz sur la joue idiot,soupira t'il heureux de sentir la douceur et chaleur de la peau du bloqueur central  
-Ha?ben heuu...je...merci mais t'est sur que tu vas bien? tu m'inquiètes tu sais,tu agis bizarrement depuis 2 semaines,c'est peu être ta fièvre,réfléchit à voix haute le rouquin. Faut dire,tu m'as fais une sacrée peur à l'entraînement quand tu es tombé sur le parquet...j'ai crus que tu étais blessé!

-J'étais juste fatigué,j'arrivais plus à tenir c'est tous pas besoin de t'inquiété autant crétin,râla t'il pour la forme mais très heureux que le petit roux se fasse du soucis pour lui.  
-Mais on est coéquipier! je suis ton partenaire j'ai le droit de me faire du soucis pour toi on est amis quand même,je sais bien que tu fais genre mais au fond ça te fais plaisir hein? sourit Hinata sincèrement comme il savait si bien le faire,en faite t'est un Tsundere kageyama,pouffa t'il

-Te fous pas de moi idiot!crétin d'Hinata! s'agita le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais,faisant ainsi chuter le petit roux au dessus lui,leurs visage n'étaient plus qu'a un quelques centimètre. Tobio pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du plus petit sur son visage,le noiraud plantant son regard bleu nuit dans l'hazel de dernier sentant ses rougir et son cœur battre la chamade,se demandant comment celui ci faisait pour ne pas sortir de sa poitrine. L'attaquant ne pouvant détacher son regard du plus grand,comment en étaient ils arrivés ici? il était simplement venue prendre des nouvelle de son passeur et passer du temps avec lui,et étrangement il était heureux d'être aussi proche de ce dernier et il en voulait plus,beaucoup plus. Sa proximité avec l'ébène n'était pas assez pour lui,bien que la situation soit des plus embarrassante dira l'auteur (Nda: x) je suis désolée je vais vous tuées avec tous se suspense x) )Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré part le jeune corbeau,depuis que kageyama était tombé malade,le petit rouquin s'était rendu compte à quel point son partenaire était précieux à ses yeux,son regard se posant sur les fine lèvres de son partenaire une irrésistible envie de les embrasser saisissant le jeune homme au cheveux de soleil. N'écoutant que son instinct le petit attaquant embrassa avec douceur et tendresse le jeune adonis aux cheveux de jais,le concerné interloqué de se geste incendiaire enflammant les joues de l'adolescent,qui ferma les yeux après quelques secondes répondant au baiser de son idiot d'attaquant,passant ses bras autour de lui ses doigts plongeant dans sa douce chevelure rousse de Shoyo les deux jeunes amoureux se séparant après se qui leurs avaient semblé être une éternité pour reprendre leurs air.  
-Hinata tu...je..commença Kageyama

-Je t'aime Kageyama lança de but en blanc le jeune rouquin  
-Idiot me dit pas ça aussi soudainement! imbécile d'Hinata!

-Mais...comment tu veux que je te le dise Bakageyama! rougit violemment le roux  
-Laisse tomber,t'est trop mignon avec ton air innocent,sourit Tobio venant l'embrasser avec passion.

-Merc...merci Kageyama,murmura t'il en haletant les joues rougit sentant les chaudes et tendre lèvres de son partenaire glisser sur sa peau pour venir mordiller avec légèreté le lobe de son oreille un moments avant de déposer une multitude de baisés le long de son cou,les grande main du jeune noiraud venant passer dans le pantalon du plus petit prenant à pleine paume les fesses ferme et musclés d'hinata,le petit concerné laissant échapper un long gémissement de plaisir,celui ci excitant au plus au point le noiraud continuant son effeuillage de rouquin irrésistiblement sexy. Leurs vêtements rencontrant petit à le sol mister caleçon allant rejoindre son pote boxer sur la montagne de vêtements déjà présente. La température se faisant de plus en plus entre les deux jeune hommes n'écoutant que leurs envies et leurs désirs refoulés depuis le début de l'année. Chacun haletant gémissant et s'embrassant langoureusement avec tendresse et passion. Kageyama découvrant chaque parcelle de la peau de son maintenant adorable petit amis,ce dernier avait les joues rougit il était si mignon pensait le noiraud lui faisant découvrir les plaisirs les plus charnelle qu'il puisse connaître,sa cousine lui ayant longuement parlé de se genre de relations. Les deux jeunes amants se prouvant leurs amour mutuelle pendant des heures chacun découvrant l'autre et le faisant monter au 7ème ciel.  
-Je..je...c'était juste géniale...haletait Hinata sur le dos au cotés de son amants aux cheveux de jais

-Merci..toi aussi,rougit Tobio fortement mais très fière qu'Hinata le lui dise  
-Je suis sincère tu sais sourit le petit roux,je..comment dire..quand tu m'as dis je t'aime c'était juste magique je pensais pas que tu étais comme ça et je t'aime comme tu es

Le passeur souriant tendrement à son partenaire le prenant contre lui humant à plein poumon le parfum de clémentine du plus petit qu'il aimait tant  
-Kageyama?  
-Hum oui?

-Je t'aime sourit le jeune attaquant avec tendresse,faisant rougir son petit amis au plus au point  
-Je...je..je t'aime aussi Hinata. L'ébène enfilant une pull Hinata faisant de même les deux jeunes amants se rhabillant pour éviter les soupçons,Kageyama prenant le petit roux contre lui dans ses bras protecteur et amoureux.

Tandis que pendant se temps en ville Av ainsi que Koushi et Daichi marchaient tous les 3 se demandant comment se déroulait l'après midi entre les deux joueurs  
-Je verrais bien en rentrant sourit la brune,vous en faites pas  
-Oui mais on les connaît maintenant soupira le brun

-Daichi fais leurs confiance,bon c'est vraie au départ ils se disputaient sans cesse mais il faut avouer que maintenant ils sont invincible ensemble  
-Tu as raison mon argenté

-Mer...merci bafouilla ce dernier avant d'être embrassé part son amant  
-Les gars soupira à son tour la jeune Lewis,pas devant tous le monde bon sang! hey Daichi non!  
s'écria la brunette voyant les deux amoureux commençant à aller plus loin. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire d'eux,soupira t'elle.

Hey hey voic un os tous frais sortit de mon esprit x) j'espère qu'il vous plait dites mois tous ça dans les review


End file.
